Observational data suggests that an increased intake of omega-3 polyunsaturated fatty acids protects against the onset of preterm labor. This study proposes the administration of these fatty acids from marine sources through intake of fish and/or fish oil capsules, with a control group to receive olive oil capsules. Participants will be women with a history of preterm labor or an episode of preterm labor during a current pregnancy.